sex god
by krtn-ise
Summary: yea chap 2 is up short but hey
1. Chapter 1

Sex God

Harry was in his potions class he and surprisingly the Slytherin ice prince him self had some how managed to get detention together of all things Harry and that git Malfoy. Harry thought for a second that Snape was planning to hook them up yea right Snape let Harry Potter get in his godsons pants that was as likely as Harry getting in to that old geezers pants.

God only knows why but Harry had a siren fascination with Draco his body so pale and muscled, lips so red, and kissable he had such sexy hair he felt a tightening feeling in his pants shit he thought then Malfoy walks in, and said I never thought you would be this happy to see me Potter he proceeds to walk over and cup Harry's erection through his trousers.

Harry reliant on all his will power not to moan, or ravish the blond right here and now . Then of all things Draco kisses him drops to his knees and zips his pants down. He slowly starts stroking Harry's dick in a slow and agonizing pace.

Harry cant help his ragged breath or his almost constant moaning "fuck yes Malfoy well don't just jerk on it why don't you use that mouth of yours for something other than just insults", and that's what he did he bobbed his head up and down he even managed to suck on Harry's balls which mind you is a very big chore, then he just stopped a small whimper was heard from Harry.

Draco then vanished there clothes and began to grind his painfully hard erection in to Harry's. Draco then appeared them to his room "Fuck," was the first thing that came out of Draco's mouth when he woke up. After that his curses turned to pathetic groans as he attempted in vain to shield his face from the harsh light of the morning sun.

He tried to bury his head in the pillows, but that proved to be impossible since he was apparently lying on the hard floor. Wait why was he not in his bed better yet who was in his bed carefully, he sat down and lowered himself next to Potter? Oh my god why is potter in my bed who new but he was warm and he smelled nice, and Draco edged closer, placing one hand on Potter's chest and nestling his head in the crook of Potter's neck.

Knowing that Potter would probably hex him silly after he woke up, Draco still grinned widely out of sheer joy he was somewhere he had never believed he'd be. He trailed his hand over Potter's skin, placed a small kiss on his neck, inwardly rehearsing his Sweet-Merlin-what-are-you-doing-in-my-bed-you-bastard speech.

Enjoying in the skin to skin contact and gasping quietly as his cock pressed against Potter's thigh, Draco bit his lip, drawing circles over the hard chest, pleased when the dark delicious looking nipples peaked under his light touch.

His hand sneaked lower, towards the sheet that covered Potter's private parts, and he grabbed it carefully, too curious to let the chance slip by. He held his breath as he lifted the sheet, but in that moment Potter stirred, grumbling something, and Draco let go quickly, determined to look as though he was sleeping.

Potter shifted and grunted, and then moved his hands, startling Draco who had suddenly found himself wrapped firmly into Potter's embrace, and then Potter's hands were everywhere. They were caressing Draco's back and snuggling lower to knead Draco's behind. Then they were in his hair, trailing over his neck and shoulders, effectively trapping Draco as well as leaving him breathless.

"Mmm," Potter murmured, nuzzling Draco's hair. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but Potter was already peppering kisses over Draco's jaw, cheek, and the corner of his mouth, and Draco just couldn't stop him. And then Potter opened his eyes and stared down at Draco with an impossibly green gaze.

Draco held his breath, giving up on his crazy plan and lying still in his horror, simply waiting for the inventible explosion.

But it never came. It took Draco awhile, but it finally dawned on him that Potter did not look upset. On the contrary, he looked ... _flirty_.

"Some night," Potter commented, grinning widely.

Draco's mouth was still open but he had no idea what to say to that.

"I never knew you were so ... flexible," Potter continued, pressing his lower body to Draco's, making their erections touch.

Draco gasped, his hips rising to meet Potter's and his hands grabbing Potter's arse, driven there by fear that Potter would decide to move away, which would result in Draco's imminent death.

It was hard to retain some semblance of coherency, but Draco's mind still bravely struggled to understand what was happening. Apparently he _had_ shagged Potter yesterday, but try as he might he couldn't remember it. Though, at this point, that actually seemed irrelevant. Then it all came back the amazing sex the great blow job and him pounding Harry's ass raw dam that was hot who would have thought Harry was a bottom and a masochist

"You're just full of surprises," Potter purred with an almost Slytherin worthy expression, making Draco wonder whether he was actually dreaming. Or he was dead and this was in fact heaven. Or hell, depending on what happened next.

Draco's hips then circled their erections rubbing together in a way that made Harry lose his breath as well his mind. And then Potter was kissing him, his tongue sliding in and out of Draco's mouth, his hands grabbing Draco's wrists and pinning them to the pillow, and Draco concluded it didn't matter if he was dead, because he would probably die now anyway.

After a long moment during which Draco's flipped the battling duo he made Harry scream in pleasure and his body melted into a boneless heap, Potter moved away, breathing shallowly and looking down at Draco with dark eyes, his pupils dilated and his arousal clear in his expression. How in the hell did you manage that he said with a gasp. The same way I did last night Harry managed to moan out dame fucking sex gods wait don't you hate me well apparently not Potter so what dose this mean I guess it's a truce ok agreed what do you say up for another go at is Potter


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell

"Wait Harry you cant just stop in the middle of sex. Fuck are you going to tell me what I did wrong if its about Blaise he just a friend just like you and Ron. 

Harry please let me in please. "no" he said with a tearful wine. Fine if you don't I might have too find Blaise so he can take care of this problem for me ,or you could just open the door Harry please. 

Harry love let me in. Then the door was flung open with a loud crash I was out. 

A week later

" Draco" a strained voice slowly whispered. I open my eyes and there he is he looks all most sad it endearing he looks sad because I am hurt.

He scenes my gaze and looks up has he been crying tears for. Why must he do so remain so noble when murder surrounds us then it occurs to me he is our hope our chosen one if you will.

It sick and twisted to see his pain for me when his is so much worse.

So Harry how long have I been out "'bout a week."

What happened "Voldemort" he said with as much venom as he had " he tried to kill me he didn't see you but he knew I was there with some one.

What will we do if he finds out that it was you he already wants you. Without that fact what if he new he would take you away from me Draco. We cant let him I wont let him hurt you he will have to kill me first."

Harry I wont let him even come close to you I love you. " I love you to ."

So why was I kicked out of our bedroom.

"Well I had a surprise for you then that ass hole came bursting in like he owned the place."

What did you have planed? "Well it hard to explain I could show you if you feel better." then like a flash he was on me. Then the door burst open and there stands my farther , Severus Snape , and Dumbledore shit caught in the act.


End file.
